I lost a bet today
by iroha56
Summary: AU: Naruto lost a bet and is forced to dress up like a girl and call himself Naruko to get some guy's number in a club. Well, he got the number.. But what if the guy wants more than that? What if they both take it way to serious until there is no way back? Pairing: SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Warning: Cross-dressing, boy x boy, cursing, Yaoi.

Chapter 1.

Naruto wasn't proud to admit it, but he lost a bet. He really thought that he was able to do those hundred push- ups faster than that stupid Lee. But like anyone other than the stubborn blond thought, Naruto lost and now he had to pay for it.

The blonde boy was sitting in shame on his bed surrounded by his friends. They all laughed at him which made Naruto blush a deep red colour. He should've seen this punishment coming. Especially when he let Lee himself decide what to do with him.

Sakura was busy with Naruto's face as she sometimes stopped to chuckle or laugh out loud. When she was done, she handed him some clothes and told him to go change in the bathroom.

With a sigh, the blonde got up and walked towards the bathroom, purposely not looking in the mirror. He unfolded the clothes and looked at them in disgust. Did he really have to do this? He looked at the bathroom window_. I could probably fit through there. _But he shook his head. No, he had to take this like a man! He wouldn't chicken out over such a stupid bet he lost. And so, he put on all the clothes that were given to him and walked back to his so called friends.

The room was silent for a bit, taking in the new view they got on the blonde. Until Sakura broke the silence.

"That dress looks even better on you then on me!" They all laughed except for Naruto, he pouted and looked the other way.

"What luck that your body is so feminine," Ino chuckled. "You could easily fit in everything we hand to you."

Indeed, it was exactly how you think it was. Naruto's punishment was to cross- dress like a girl, dress, make- up, everything. But not only that, oh no, he had to go out like this. And since it was Friday evening, he was told to go hit on a guy in the club. A freaking dance club.

"I think we could do better though!" Lee sprinted to the bag Sakura had brought and searched through it. He eventually found what he was looking for and gave it to Naruto.

"A wig?!" This night couldn't get any worse.

"Yes, that way you'll really look like a girl. I mean, you have to flirt with some guy. Might as well do it good right?"

Naruto let out another sigh and put on the wig. Sakura helped him putting it in its right position and looked at the result with a wide grin on her face. The blonde turned to everyone with a grumpy expression.

"Well.. How does it look?"

"Amazing, you look beautiful."

"Funny, Neji," the blonde spat at the Hyuuga.

"We need a new name for him though, a girly name." Everyone thought about that for a second.

"How about Naruko?" The usually silent Sai spoke up. Everyone turned to him and nodded in agreement.

"That will do then, Naruko!"

"Well, go already! And don't come back until you have someone's phone number!"

In a flash, they had pushed him into the club where he was supposed to be and warned him a last time that they would know he cheated.

In a short amount of time, the blonde sat behind the bar with a nervous feeling. He searched through his bag until he found the handmirror Sakura gave to him. He looked at himself. _ Not too bad actually. _He thought to himself, but blushed soon after this weird confession.

Naruto had sat on his place for almost an hour now, without making any attempt to flirt with someone, let alone asking someone's number. Though a few guys had come to him already, the blonde had rejected all of them, since he was way too nervous and embarrassed.

That is until this one stranger showed up next to him. They guy looked him up and down and smiled deviously.

"Alone tonight I presume?" The guy had a smooth voice on which any real girl would melt. But Naruto wasn't a real girl so he just thought of it as annoying.

"Yeah I am," Naruto said in his most girly voice. He grabbed the big glass of beer that he had bought and took a large sip out of it.

"Woah there, don't girls usually take wine or something?" The guy had a playful tone in his voice and it irritated Naruto to the deepest pit of his being. This weirdo was even more annoying then all of the other guys that had tried him out. But there was something about this one. Even though Naruto hadn't looked at him yet, he just knew that this guy was handsome.

"Can I ask you your name?" The stranger wouldn't let go even though he was given the ignore treatment. And even after he didn't get an answer, he still didn't leave.

"Well, MY name is Sasuke Uchiha. And I would love to know your name."

Naruto sighed. Might as well get this stupid thing over with.

"Naruko. That's my name."

"That's a lovely name for a lovely girl." Naruto could hear the smirk in the other's voice. He rolled his eyes and looked at the stranger for the first time. And that was a mistake.

The stranger had pale silk like skin, raven- black hair that was spiky on the back of his head and black eyes that just felt like they could stare right into your soul. His clothes weren't anything unusual or anything but they fit the guy so well. In other words, this guy was handsome as fuck.

Naruto felt himself blush when he made eye contact with Sasuke and quickly looked away, hoping that his slip of personality would go unnoticed. But unlucky for him, it didn't.

"Don't be shy. Come on, how about we go dance. I like the song that is up right now."

Without even waiting for an answer, Sasuke pulled Naruto from his chair and dragged him to the dance floor where he started dancing with him.

After some time, Naruto began to actually enjoy himself and started to dance as well. They sometimes got back to the bar to get themselves some drinks but they always ended up back at the dance floor.

Their dance began to get a little more.. intimate as they got more and more tipsy. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's behind and grinded his hips a little bit above Naruto's own crotch, luckily for him since he started to get a little bit excited by this way of dancing.

They both got tired after a while and went outside, Sasuke pulling Naruto forward. The raven- haired boy took advantage of the drunken state of the blonde 'girl' and pulled 'her' in for a deep hug.

"My place or yours?"

**New fanfic! How do you like this? I know Sasuke is a bit off character here but I kind of like him like this as well. Please review your thoughts on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters!**

Warning: Cross-dressing, boy x boy, cursing, Yaoi.

Chapter 2.

Naruto widened his eyes as the sentence that the boy in front of him got through to him. Did he just imply that they should go… No no no, no freaking way!

The blonde wanted to push the guy named Sasuke away but he had an iron grip on him. Naruto started to panic. This just couldn't be happening.

"L-look, how about I give you my number and you give me yours? You can call me when you're sober okay?"

The Uchiha sighed deeply but he finally let go of the blonde.

"Fine, give me your number then," he said as he was looking for his phone in his pants, making it way too awkward to look at during his drunken state.

Naruto sighed of relief inwardly. Good, he didn't have to go to his place to do.. things. He searched through his purse for his own phone and found it eventually. The blond was glad that he wasn't as drunk as Sasuke. Who knows what would've happened if that would've happened.

They exchanged numbers and the Uchiha smirked like he had accomplished some weird goal. Naruto too was smiling, knowing that this was the end and that he was finally done with this stupid punishment. Being in women's clothes was already embarrassing enough, let alone having to flirt with a guy asking for his phone. Naruto secretly swore to himself never to challenge that idiot Lee again when it would come to physical challenges.

When they were done, they put away their phones and looked at each other. An awkward silence washed over them in a wave. Sasuke smirking, Naruto blushing and trying to avoid those black eyes until the blonde broke the silence.

"Y-yeah, I should head home now. Bye.." The blonde turned around wanting to leave as fast as possible, but he suddenly felt a warm hand closing itself around his slender, tan wrist. Naruto glanced behind and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"I should walk you home, it's not safe this time around for a beautiful girl like you."

Naruto slapped himself mentally. Of course, he should've seen it coming. Sighing he agreed and walked towards his small apartment.

The blonde threw secret looks at the other from time to time to see how his companion was holding up. Sasuke seemed pretty sure of himself, walking with a smug look on his face.

Naruto rolled his eyes. So it was that type of guy. What kind of girl would fall for such a prick like him? That was just plain stupid and dumb. Girls should like guys like Naruto himself! He wasn't bad looking and Naruto thought of himself as a master of jokes and pranks. But he was always turned down when he asked one on a date.

They finally arrived after what seemed like an eternity at his place. They stood still in front of the door and a silence fell over them once again. Naruto, not knowing what to say, just turned around and grabbed his keys.

Sasuke, however, had different plans. An Uchiha would never let a night like this with a girl like that in front of him, end without a small treat.  
He grabbed the blonde's shoulders and turned him around with a little bit of force and pressed him against the still closed door.

The raven-haired boy leaned in closer and closer. Naruto could feel his hot breath on his own face. Their lips met, softly at first, the Uchiha trying out the limits of the blonde. When said boy didn't answer his kiss but also didn't shove him away, he deepened the kiss, licking the blonde's lips asking for entrance.

Naruto, in his still quite drunken and confused state, complied and opened his mouth. He immediately felt a thick, hot tongue enter his own mouth.

The kiss wasn't really answered but the Uchiha was satisfied. He broke the kiss and smirked at the stunned blonde.

"Guess this is goodbye then. I'll call you soon so don't think you're done with me yet."

Sasuke leaned in for another kiss, which was more of a soft peck, and walked off to his own house.

Naruto finally got back to his senses when the Uchiha was long gone and went inside as quickly as he could. He pulled off the wig and the dress and slit into his own manly pyjamas. He dove into his bed and thought once more of the weird guy he met that night before he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, the blonde was woken up by his phone ringing. Naruto looked at his clock. _God, who the fuck dares to call this early?! _Naruto rolled to his nightstand and grabbed his phone. He picked up without looking who was calling him first.

"Morning, sunshine. Did I wake you up?"

Naruto's eyes widened and flashbacks of the night before, especially the kiss, rolled like a movie through his head.

_Oh dear.._

**Yay! Chapter two everyone! How did you like this one? Please review! It motivates me a lot!**


End file.
